


Everybody Gets One

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Ya Dead Ya Dead, battle buddies, i kid you not, jeremwood, there are spoilers, yd yd, yd yd 2 part 3 spoilers, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Jeremy is not prepared for what a ceremony would bringAnd is he okay with it?





	Everybody Gets One

The ceremony was almost complete.  
He just had to arrive back home with the components of the tower and then, it would be official.  
His Battle Buddy would return.

After the sunlight hit his eyes as he dug his way out of the mines, he shielded his eyes and made his way to the grave site, where his friends were gathered. He took a look at his friend, Michael, the first to go before the ancient books told them all about ways to revive their fallen ones. But, only once.

"How're you holding up there, pal?" Jeremy asked.

Michael looked at the zombie components of himself and shrugged. "Eh, I'll live, I guess. Or die. I don't know how this fucking works anymore. I don't remember being around a lot of zombies in hell. I'm surprised I'm not half sheep." he chuckled.

"That would be weird as hell, Michael." Jeremy laughed, while making gold blocks at the crafting table. He made the 4 he needed while Jack placed the obsidian block where Ryan lay. 

Jeremy looked at the sign and sighed. "Don't worry, Ryan. You're coming back to us. It's gonna be okay; I promise."

"You think he'll be part zombie, too?" Michael asked. 

"I don't know, man. I'll just be happy to have him back. We just gotta make sure you two don't get killed again or..." Jeremy looked down sadly, not daring to complete his thought.

Michael gave his friend a hug as best he could. The zombie arm tended to stick straight out, but he tried his best to hug Jeremy. "Don't think about that. Let's get Ryan back first, okay?" 

Jeremy nodded and stood behind Ryan's sign and took a deep breath. He knew the incantation. He's done it for Michael and he could do it again.

"Wait!" Trevor rushed to place some tributes to the Gods so that Ryan may return with minimal pain and all the stuff he needs to fend for his survival in this world. He also dropped an endereye from an enderman they recently fought. "This should do it. I'm sure Ryan will be happy." 

Jeremy shrugged at the ender eye, but doubted that would make much difference.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. His friends wait with anticipation of another fallen comrade to be brought back to life. They stay silent but also pray in their heads that things work well.

Jeremy mutters the incantation, over and over, until the wind whips and the skies darken and he's forced to scream them into the heavens (or the depths of hell. He wasn't sure where Ryan would end up.)

"The powers that be! I call for you again! Please bring back another that has left us too soon! As I erect the Tower of Pimps, may my wish be granted and Ryan Haywood be returned to us once more!" 

A flash of lightning strikes the grave as the four gold blocks are fully stacked ontop the obsidian block.

Everyone jumps back, but Jeremy doesn't move. He stands and waits. He hopes he's done enough to bring back his friend.

The skies clear and the wind is barely blowing again.

"W-Where is he?" Jack asks, looking around.

"Ryan?" Jeremy asks meekly.

Michael shivers and looks around.

"I sense a monster nearby. I hope it's not those trident-holding fucks. I'm not dealing with their shit again."

"We can't worry about that now! Ryan isn't here!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Wait."

Michael holds out his zombie hand and it starts to twitch.

"Shit. Enderman."

The gang takes out their weapons and braces for a fight. Until they can hear a faint scream coming from above them.

And it was getting louder.

And louder.

Until they could tell who was screaming.

"Ryan?!" Jeremy looked up to see a figure screaming and falling towards them at a rapid pace. "Someone put down some slime! He's gonna get killed again!"

Michael's zombie hand started going crazy. "The enderman is getting closer! Shit, guys. Shit! We're all gonna fucking die right now!"

"There are no slimes to kill and we won't make it in time! He's going to crash!" Jack screamed.

Everyone backed away as Ryan landed directly onto his grave, but with no injuries. His back was facing them, but they could see half of his usual outfit was in disarray. He slowly stood up, and rubbed his head.

"Owww..." he groaned. "Ow, my everything hurts. Hell sucks."

"Ryan! You're back!" Jeremy cheered and smiled. He ran to give his buddy a hug, then stepped back as soon as Ryan turned around to revealed what he had become.

"THE ENDERMAN IS HERE!" Michael exclaimed.

"Y-you're not wrong, Michael..." Jeremy gasped. "Ryan, what the fuck?"

Ryan looked around at all the widened eyes that were staring at him. His right eye had been replaced with an ender eye and half his body was that of an enderman. He would occasionally give off that purple and black glow or aura. His endereye was slightly moving on its own to see what was going on.

"Jesus Christ, Ryan." Jack muttered.

"No wonder the monster part of me was flipping out. It was because of you! Ryan, you're part enderman!" Michael pointed.

Ryan looked down and couldn't see much of his body, but his right eye feeling a bit off kinda helped him realize something was wrong.

"Oh shit. Really? That explains the bits of purple I can see and getting the urge to teleport places. I'm surprised I'm not doing that now with everyone staring at me like this." Ryan chuckled lightly. He could feel his side being poked over and over. He looked in annoyance to see it was from Trevor.

"...can I help you, Trevor?" Ryan asked.

"You're interesting, Ryan. That's why I poke. Also, are you going to eat us?"

Ryan looked down at Trevor's arm that was closest to his body. "I mean, that arm of yours looks appetizing enough."

"Fuck this! I'm out! Turtle boat, protect me!" Trevor quickly gets up and runs back in their house, the others slightly laughing at how creepy Ryan still is.

Jack slowly walked forward and put his hand on Ryan's good shoulder. "It's good to have you back, man. We were worried about you. You fell from the sky, but... Did you go to heaven?"

Ryan looked at Jack with an 'are you kidding?' expression.

"Jack. I'm the Mad King. The Dark God, in fact. I was in hell. The Devil himself welcomed me with open arms. Well, after he was done talking to Matt Bragg all the time. Michael was not wrong about that."

"I told you. I'm glad to be away from that. It was too much. Matt sucks." Michael grumbled.

"That enderpearl messed it all up, which is why I fell. But, I'm okay. So, how about you tell me what's been going on since I left and I help you so no one else has to go through this?"

"Sure, but I think you might want to talk to someone else first." Jack pointed to Jeremy, who was sitting by the small lake Trevor made for the turtle boats. It was Trevor's place of peace but anyone was allowed to come and push the little boats around. He had about 2 at this point. 

Ryan sighed and nodded. He knew this wouldn't be easy for Jeremy to accept. 

"Good luck, Ryan. And again, welcome back." Jack gave Ryan a hug and went back to farming and getting food for the group.

Ryan turned to Michael. "Is Jeremy scared of me?"

Michael shrugged. "Jokingly, I'd say yes. But I can see this is not the time for jokes, so I'm gonna be honest with ya. He has just seen his best friend come back from death as half-monster. If Gavin were alive and saw me like this, I'm sure he'd want questions, too. You'll be fine, Ryan. Oh! Sorry I freaked out earlier. Being half zombie, I get alert when other monsters are nearby. But, I'm glad one of the monsters ended up being a friend."

Ryan smiles. "Me, too." He looks around, leans in and smirks. "If you're ever in the mood for any shenanigans-"

"Hell, yeah. I've been feeling a little mischievous myself. You got it, Ryan. I'm gonna finish my watchtower now. See ya later." Michael waves and heads back to the house to calm down a very nervous Trevor.

Ryan turned to Jeremy and sighed. He decided to walk to the small pond instead of teleporting. Jeremy was scared enough.

Ryan sat down next to him and tried to dangle his feet in the water. His ender foot quickly retracted it and Ryan swore under his breath, hissing because of the pain.

"Forgot about that. Fuck."

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I forgot about the water thing. I'm okay. I'm fine." Ryan sighed as the pain slowly went away. He looked at the turtle boats and chuckled.

"More of them, huh?"

Jeremy smiled, still not looking at Ryan. "Yeah. Trevor is insane." 

Ryan looked a little disappointed. "Jeremy. You can look at me, you know. I won't get mad. I don't know how any of this happened. Maybe it was the ender pearl Trevor used. But, I promise. I'm not dangerous. I won't hurt you or anyone here. Not again."

Jeremy sighed deeply. "We don't talk about that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Ryan nodded apologetically. "W-Would you look at me? Please? Battle Buddy? You're really hurting my feelings right now. I thought you'd be happy to have me back. I bet as soon as I died from that Creeper, you immediately campaigned to get me back. Well, I'm here! What's wrong?"

"I just- I don't know, Ryan. I am happy you're back. That's all I wanted. But, this change of yours. And knowing how you were before all this, creepy and mysterious. I just worry. And maybe..." Jeremy runs his fingers through the not-so-noticeable hairs on his head. "Maybe, yes. I'm a little scared."

"I understand. I do. I was a bit uneasy seeing Michael come back half-zombie. Would he eat us alive? Or kill us in our sleep? What would happen next? But, I could tell that the outside doesn't really change what's inside. And the inside is what matters most, as fucking cheesy as that sounds. He's still Michael. And I'm still Ryan. Your Ryan. Your Battle Buddy 'til the end. And if I can end up talking to other Enderman, I'm telling them to leave you guys alone."

"Y-you promise?"

"Of course. I don't want anything bad to happen to you all." Ryan puts his normal hand on top of Jeremy's. "Things are going to be okay. You trust me, don't you?" 

Jeremy took a deep breath and felt Ryan's touch. It was still human. He slowly turned his head to look at Ryan. He constantly had to tell himself not to look away. He got a full look at Ryan. At the ender eye. But, he also looked at the smile Ryan had on his face.

That was human, too.

"R-Ryan. Oh my God. It's you. You're back. You're really back!" Jeremy gave Ryan a big hug and sobbed into his arms. "It's you, it's you! Please don't leave me again! I'm so sorry!"

Ryan normal eye welled up with tears and he also attempted to hug his buddy with the monster arm. Surprisingly, it wrapped well around Jeremy's back and to his other arm. With a couple of back pats, he talked softly to help Jeremy feel better.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. No Creeper is going to fall on my head anymore. I'm not leaving you. And you're not leaving me. We protect each other. Just like we planned. Okay?"

Jeremy nodded slowly and gave a quavering 'mm-hmm' before sinking into Ryan's arms once more.

"You did so well with bring Michael and I back. I guess all that blood magic studying was worth it. I'm proud of you."

Jeremy chuckled lightly but still had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Lil' J? Can you look at me again? You did so well before."

Jeremy paused for a moment, then looked at Ryan again. Ryan wiped away his tears using his good hand. 

"I love you, okay? We're going to survive this. I know this area sucks, but if anyone can conquer it, it's the two of us. Because we're the Battle Buddies and nothing can stop us. Not even this." Ryan points to his ender eye. "Let's help the others. I'm sure they need us to explore somewhere." 

Without thinking, Jeremy quickly leaned over and gave Ryan a kiss on his ender cheek. It was cold to the touch, and had a little tingle but Jeremy didn't mind.

Ryan gasped and looked at his friend, who now was blushing and had a little grin on his face.

"I love you too, Ryan. And I'm so damn happy you're back." Jeremy stood up and helped Ryan to his feet. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Ryan's good cheek this time. 

Ryan covered the cheek with his hand. "Another kiss?"

"Hey. You're cool. I love ya. I wanna make this work. I'll give you another one if you scare the crap out of Trevor again. That was funny!" 

Ryan thought for a moment, then realize what Jeremy had meant. "Scare Trevor? I wasn't joking back there. His arm looked tasty."

"...Well, shit."


End file.
